


Winter warmth

by grayangel19



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayangel19/pseuds/grayangel19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realize now that someone else had the title first so if you ever read this, I'm sorry but I don't have a better alternative at this time and I hope you'll forgive me.</p></blockquote>





	Winter warmth

Shinji woke up slowly, unwilling to surrender the peaceful bliss of sleep. He pulled the blankets around his head, sinking deeper into the warm pocket of air, drifting in and out of consciousness with a slow ease.  
After some time, Kaworu shifted his body closer to Shinji, pulling him into a hug as his own way of saying he wanted to leave the bed.  
On this particular morning, Shinji was more unwilling than normal to venture into the cold air of their home. He had gone to bed without anything but his underwear, and was reluctant to make the trip to the dresser on the other side of the room.  
Curling into a ball inside the warm pocket of air, Shinji nearly fell asleep again, and was abruptly shaken back awake by being turned over, covers and all, bundling him in a cocoon of soft fabric and warm air.  
Shinji struggled weakly, embarrassed that Kaworu was carrying him like newborn, kicking little bulges in his bundle as Kaworu laughed and hugged him close to his chest.  
They moved several paces through the house, but Shinji didn’t even bother to try and remember where they were.  
The two of them had been virtually stranded in their cabin since the start of winter that year. Heavy snowfall had sealed the bottom floor entrances, but such things were of no concern to the two of them. Each summer was spent gathering immense loads of supplies for the winter months, to remove any need to leave the warmth of the cabin during the cold winter twilight.  
Kaworu gently set Shinji down on the floor, and Shinji heard the sound of him turning on the faucet and the gentle flow of the hot water. The sound was incredibly soothing, and Shinji dozed lightly as he waited for the tub to fill up.  
Reaching down to the ball of fabric at his feet, Kaworu carefully unwrapped Shinji from the blankets, holding his shivering form close to his own to conserve heat. Kaworu swiftly removed Shinji’s underwear and lowered him into the warm water.  
Shinji sighed, and closed his eyes as he settled on the bottom of the tub, grateful to be shielded from the cold air. He pulled his head under the water, allowing a few delicate bubbles to float to the surface.  
Kaworu reached into the tub, and carefully tipped Shinji’s head above the water of the tub, the air now warmed by the steam of the water. Moving his fingers in a slow massage, Kaworu gently washed Shinji’s hair, rinsing the soap into the bath water.  
As Shinji began to drift off to sleep again, Kaworu moved several thick towels near the bath, as they would keep him warm while Kaworu got him into his clothes later. The Alaskan winter had the effect of making Shinji extremely sleepy during the bulk of the day, and one or two large meals were usually enough to keep him comfortable while they went about their lives under the snow.  
As Shinji began to snore softly, Kaworu slid into the bath, holding his Shinji close, and nuzzling his shoulder as they lay in the heat of the bath.  
After a few more minutes savoring the touch of his love, Kaworu lifted himself out of the tub, caressing Shinji’s cheek as he did so, bringing a smile to his sleeping face. Kaworu dried himself quickly, pulling on his own clothes and walked quietly to Shinji’s dresser back in their room. After grabbing a set of soft pajamas for Shinji, he walked back into the bathroom where Shinji continued to snore.  
Kaworu reached down and lifted Shinji’s sleeping body out of the tub and into the pile of fluffy towels he’d laid out, quickly drying him off, careful not to disturb his sleep. Laying Shinji out on the towels, he quickly dressed him, before carrying his sleeping form back to the bed.  
As Kaworu settled Shinji back on the bed, Shinji loosely draped his arms around Kaworu’s neck, and he had to gently pull them off before he could stand back up again. Gathering up the blankets from the bathroom floor, Kaworu spread them back over the mattress and Shinji’s small form.  
As Kaworu slipped back under the sheets, reminding himself to make sure Shinji ate the next time they woke up, Shinji pulled the two of them together and nuzzled his head into Kaworu’s shoulder. Rubbing Shinji’s head gently, Kaworu began pulling his own mind towards sleep, sinking down into the warmth of Shinji’s embrace as he joined him in the realm of winter dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize now that someone else had the title first so if you ever read this, I'm sorry but I don't have a better alternative at this time and I hope you'll forgive me.


End file.
